The present invention relates to a method of preparing cracked and broken metal parts. For relevant prior art, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,198,167 and 2,998,645. Metal parts such as engine blocks, cylinder heads, industrial castings and the like which are cracked or broken may be repaired without dismantling and without expensive machining. The method as reflected by said patents involves drilling contiguous holes in a row in the metal. If adjacent holes overlap one another by too great an extent or do not sufficiently overlap one another, a problem is created when it is desired to insert a fastener into the holes since the fastener will not fit properly. The present invention solves that problem.